


We've got You (Don't Worry)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Protectiveness, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Max is missing after a particularly nasty fight with his father.The other drivers find him, and keep him safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There will be hints of abuse in this fic, but nothing graphic
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am not implying this is the truth in any way, this is fully fictional.
> 
> (I have been working on this forever, so it's definitely notmy best piece and writing might be all over the place, I just simply had to write the whole grid protecting one of them)

“Max? Where are you? Call me back, okay?” Daniel said worriedly as he was yet again connected to Max’s voicemail. He was walking over the paddock, looking for signs of his teammate while at the same time trying to reach him. 

“Daniel? Are you okay?” Sebastian suddenly came up beside him. Daniel sighed and shook his head.

“I haven’t seen Max since the qualifying… he said his father wanted to speak to him, and let’s just say that didn’t look too promising,” Daniel said, worrying his lip between his teeth.

Sebastian frowned at that. It was well known amongst most of the drivers that Jos was not always a good guy, and most of the grid had already noticed how fearful Max acted around his father from time to time.

“You think he’s okay?” Sebastian asked. Daniel shrugged.

“I hope so… I mean, it’s not like anything really bad happened before, but he seemed really pissed today.” Daniel said. 

“What’s going on?” Someone called behind them. They turned to see Kimi sauntering over. Sebastian smiled at the Finn for a moment.

“Max is gone, Daniel saw him last when he had to go to his dad for a scolding.” Seb explained. Kimi hummed.

“We better find him then.” he said, a small frown on his features. 

They split up to search for the wayward driver, and from what Daniel heard later, the whole grid somehow got involved in the search, all worried for the young Dutchman.

~~  
It were Charles and Pierre who first got sight of Max, the Dutchman hidden in the shadows of one of the motorhomes. He didn’t look physically hurt, but they had never seen him more frightened. Max shied away from them as soon as he saw them, but Charles and Pierre could see the distressed look on his face. They tried to follow after him, but Max quickly darted away from them before they could.

In the end, the 2 Finns combined forces and succeeded in convincing Max to come with them.

It hadn’t been pretty, cornering the frightened Dutchman between to hospitality buildings. It was clear Max was terrified, crying out in fright as the Finns neared him. Valtteri had slowly pulled him into his arms, rocking the man slightly as Max calmed down a little.

The took him back to Kimi’s driver room, texting the others were Max was. Somehow, the whole grid ended up in that small room, huddled on the floor to comfort Max.

~~

“Shit...Max?” Daniel walked over to the lump protectively squeezed in between the two Finns. Max didn’t move, only sniffling a little. Valtteri gently shushed him, carding his fingers through the younger man’s hair. Kimi glanced up at Daniel, who had paled considerably. With a soft sigh he got up, squeezing Dan’s bicep for a moment as he went past, leaving room on the sofa for Daniel to be close to Max. Daniel sat down, pulling Max onto his lap and into his arms with Val’s help. 

“Oh sweetheart.” Daniel murmured as Max still refused to move. On the other side of the room, the other drivers were watching with equally concerned expressions. Carlos was restless, eying his former teammate. Nico sat down at his side, pulling the frowning Spaniard closer. 

Stoffel walked over and knelt down in front of them with a glass of water.

“You need to drink.” he said softly in Dutch, brushing his knuckles over Max’s cheek. Max tensed at the gentle touch at first but then nodded, sitting up and taking the glass with trembling hands. He carefully took a couple of sips before handing it back to the Belgian, who smiled gently at him.

“It’s gonna be okay Max, we’ll keep you safe.” Stoffel murmured before standing up again. 

Max let out a shuddery sigh, looking at the 18 - Lewis had decided to get his dogs for extra safety- pairs of eyes glancing back at him.

“I don’t deserve this, thank you.” he muttered softly. Sebastian sighed.

“We’re looking out for you, of course you deserve that.” he said softly. Max shuddered and looked away. Daniel brought him into his arms again, kissing Max’s temple as the Dutchman instinctively curled close. 

“We’ve got you Maxy.” he whispered.

 

Suddenly the door flew open and Jos barged in. Kimi and Valtteri were immediately on their feet, blocking Jos’s path. 

“Let me through! I need to speak to Max.” Jos angrily exclaimed. 

“No.” Kimi hissed, both him and Valtteri not moving. 

Daniel cradled Max closer, the young Dutchman shivering and whimpering when he heard his father come in. Carlos was on his other side, rubbing Max’s back while glaring venomously at Jos. 

“Please… I don’t.” Max choked out.

“You’re safe.” Daniel murmured, pressing a kiss against the top of the younger man's head. 

Jos still tried to push past him, but Valtteri and Kimi didn’t budge.

“I think you better leave.” Kimi told him.

“He’s my son, I have all the right to see him! If you don’t let me through, I’ll call the police!” Jos hissed. Valtteri snorted.

“Maybe you better call the police, then we can directly explain to them how you abused your own son!” Valtteri said, voice dangerously low. Jos seemed unsure for just a split second, before his face hardened again.

“Max would never tell them anything, he’s too weak, too scared.” Jos taunted. Daniel hugged Max tighter to his chest.

“You’re safe Max, you don’t have to do anything.” Daniel whispered. Carlos looked about ready to punch Jos, already halfway off the couch, but Nico still had a tight hold of his wrist, keeping him in place. 

Suddenly, Max moved away from Daniel, standing up. He tried to straighten himself up the best he could. 

“I will tell them everything. This needs to stop. I won’t let you treat me like that any longer.” Max said. His father’s face reddened even more, a vein popping out on his forehead.

“Max, you get back here right now!” he demanded. Max flinched ever so slightly, but shook his head. 

“No.” he said with sudden determination. Jos looked flustered for the first time, unsure what to do now.

“I think you better leave.” Kimi said. “We can only hold of Carlos for so long.” said Spaniard made a leap forwards at that, but Nico still restrained him. 

“I agree with Kimi, it’s getting a bit crowded in here.” Lewis suddenly spoke up behind Jos, the two dogs growling at his feet. Jos paled.

“I will come back.” he threatened. Fernando walked over, glaring the man.

“Try, will not hold back next time.” he hissed, not intimidated the least by the Dutchman. Jos was clever enough to leave after that, Fernando walking after him until he was sure he was gone. 

“Maxy…” Daniel called out gently, touching the back of Max’s shoulder. Max turned and flung himself into the Aussie’s arms with a sob. Daniel held him tightly.

“You did so well love.” he said. Carlos came up to them and promptly hugged Max’s back, murmuring something that made Max smile hesitantly and reach back to squeeze Carlos’s fingers.

“Max…” Kimi walked over to him, his phone is his hand. “Do you want me to call the police? They can make sure he won’t be allowed near you anymore.” The Finn explained quietly. Max shuddered.

“Later… I just…” he fell silent again. Kimi nodded understandingly and squeezed Max’s shoulder as he wandered past, moving to sit down on the sofa next to Seb, the German still frowning. 

Max seemed to calm down in the Daniel-Carlos hug sandwich, his eyes closed as he rested his head against Daniel’s shoulder.

Fernando came back to the room, cursing under his breath. He walked over to Max, Carlos pulling away slightly to make room. Fernando surprised Max by pressing a kiss to his temple, rubbing the Dutchman’s back comfortingly.

“You’re safe.” he said softly. “And I swear, if he ever tried something again I’m gonna…” Carlos poked his side to distract him, unsure what the older Spaniard would have said otherwise. Max still smiled slightly, squeezing Fernando’s hand with a mumbled ‘thank you’.

Daniel guided his teammate back to the sofa, Max immediately pressing against his side again as Dan carded his fingers through Max’s hair. Esteban walked over to drape a blanket around the trembling driver with a gentle smile.

“You’re safe Max.” he murmured, before walking back to his place next to Lance. 

Pierre and Charles slipped out the room and came back with even more blankets and pillows, handing them to the other drivers. Max gave them a confused expression.

“We’re not leaving you alone Max.” Charles murmured as he cocooned himself in one of the blankets, leaning against Pierre’s side. Max smiled in relief, feeling much safer with the 19 men there. 

Everyone got settled as good as they could on the sofas and the floor, all huddled together in the limited space. Max slowly started to relax, still cuddled in Daniel’s arms as the Aussie hummed softly, patting his back.

As they all settled into a comfortable silence, Kevin suddenly yelped and sat up.

“Someone spooned me.” he said. Marcus sleepily looked up next to him and snorted.

“I was comfy, shut up.” he murmured. Kevin grumbled something but laid back down again, scooting backwards to be closer to the Swede. 

Max chuckled softly, the weight that had been pressing down on his heart lifting slightly. He felt Daniel smile and press a kiss to his hair.

“You’ll be fine, we won’t let anything happen to you.” he said softly, 18 others humming in agreement. Max smiled and nuzzled close.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> & for feedback and anonymous requests (in case you for example don't want me to know how dirty minded you are (which can't be worse than me)), please use https://quagswagging.sarahah.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Same disclaimers as the 1st chapter)

None of the drivers had heard from Max over the summer break and they were worried, even more so when the first race weekend came again and they saw Jos in the Red Bull garage. 

It took all Daniel’s self control to not slam his fist into the man’s face, and Nico had to practically restrain Carlos in the Renault garage when the Spaniard heard Jos was at the track

Max looked miserable and refused to meet Dan’s eye all day, but put on a smile as he went for interviews. 

Daniel tried to go to Max’s driver room after the training, but Jos was there, blocking his way.

“I suggest you leave him the fuck alone.” Jos hissed when he saw Daniel approaching. Daniel glared.

“Funny, I was going to give you the same advice.” he answered. He looked over Jos’s shoulder and saw Max sitting on the small sofa, his hands clenched on his lap as he turned his head to peek up at Daniel for just a brief moment, eyes panicked. 

“Leave Daniel.” Max muttered, voice trembling. “I’m fine.” Daniel desperately tried to get closer, but Jos slammed the door in his face.

Daniel cursed and headed out of the hospitality, sighing when he saw the other drivers were all hanging around the Red Bull hospitality building with matching anxious expressions.

“This won’t draw attention at all.” he muttered. Fernando stomped up to him.

“Let’s go in and get him out.” he said, a determined expression in his eyes. Stoffel quickly came up and pulled his teammate back.

“I don’t think that will help.” Stoff said anxiously. Fernando huffed but didn’t barge into the building, so that was a win. 

“What do we do?” Charles asked quietly, peeking up at some of the older drivers in the hope they had a clue somehow. Kimi rubbed his hand over the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

“We can only help if Max wants us to.” the Finn murmured. His teammate nodded.

“It won’t look too good if 19 driver beat up one guy, no matter the situation.” Seb said. Carlos huffed.

“Is fine, I can do it on my own.” he hissed, making another leap for the door, but Nico had a secure hold on the back of his shirt and pulled him back. 

Daniel’s phone beeped and he glanced at the screen.

“1AM, outside hotel & I’m sorry - Max” Daniel read out. Pierre shifted uncomfortably.

“That’s still quite some time to wait…” he murmured. Valtteri, who was standing next to him, patted his shoulder a little awkwardly.

“At least we can help him.” he said. Daniel worried his lip between his teeth.

“Okay I’ll arrange for a bigger suite in a different hotel, why don’t we all meet there tonight, maybe Lewis can bring the dogs again, and we’ll see what to do from there.” he decided. Lewis nodded.

“I’ll tell the dogs to bite him this time.” the Brit said with a smirk. 

Marcus, a little distracted by Kevin still telling him off over the spooning from last time, frowned.

“I just hope he’s okay, he looked… frightened.” the Swede said. Kevin nodded in agreement.

“Poor guy.” he murmured. Kimi sighed.

“Let’s just make sure this is the last time Jos ever came near him.”

~~

The plan was that Daniel and the two Finns would go to collect Max, but Sebastian demanded he got to join them. 

The four of them made their way to the hotel Max was staying at, waiting at a safe distance until they saw a figure huddled in a dark sweater rushing out the door. 

Max spotted the other drivers and within seconds he had thrown himself into Dan’s arms with a sob.

“I-I’m sorry…” he choked out, his shoulders heaving with his cries. Daniel gently cradled him close.

“It’s okay, we’ve got you now, you’re safe.” he soothed. He carefully untangled the younger man from him, brushing some tears of Max’s cheeks with his sleeve. “You don’t have to be sorry.” he added. Max averted his eyes before tensing as someone called out his name from the hotel, Jos barging through the door. 

The 5 drivers quickly walked away, Max squeezed in between Dan and Seb while Val and Kimi walked a bit behind him to ensure Jos wouldn't follow them. 

Max kept crying quietly as they walked, only calming down slightly when they entered the lobby of the new hotel. 

Carlos immediately came up to them, hugging Max thightly. Max let out a shaky sigh, burying his face in Carlo’s shoulder.

“It’s okay hermano, you’re safe.” Carlos murmured. Max nodded slowly in answer. He didn’t let go of Carlos as the group went to the elevator, taking it all the way up to the suite. 

Max let out a startled yelp when he was pulled into a very crowded group hug, but smiled softly once he realised he wasn’t in danger. 

When all the drivers pulled away and sat down on all the sofas and the floor, Max was left awkwardly standing in the middle of the room while the others got settled.

“Come here Maxy.” Daniel said softly, patting the space between him and Pierre. Max shook his head.

“N-no I want to apologize first.” he said.

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for.” Nico said gently, the others nodding in agreement. Max shook his head again.

“I do… I said I would solve things with my dad, find a way to arrange a-a restraining order or something like that but I chickened out…” Max said in shame. “I couldn’t do it, h-he… I was afraid he’d come after one of you if I did… I’m so sorry” 

Seb gently shushed him, walking over to pull him close.

“It’s okay sweetheart. You’re safe now, and we understand this is difficult for you.” he said. Max let out a shuddery sigh before turning to Daniel.

“Do you think Christian can get the legal team to help me?” he asked quietly. Daniel nodded.

“If you want, I could call him to explain.” the Aussie said. Max relaxed a little more.

“Thank you.” Max muttered, hugging the Aussie tightly as Daniel passed him.

“Of course sweetheart.” Daniel said, holding him close for a moment before walking to the bedroom to make the call. 

Max sat down on the sofa, Charles and Pierre on one side of him, and Stoffel and Carlos on the other. The young Spaniard ruffled Max’s hair, making Max smile hesitantly. 

“Guys, the tv has Netflix!” Romain announced, already looking through the available choices. Max smiled, glad they could take his mind of things. He’d be safe here.

~~  
Max nervously let down, looking at all the cameras in front of him. He had qualified third, behind Seb and Valtteri, but he doubted many of the questions would be about his racing.

They had made the restraining order against Jos public, the rumours becoming too wild and endangering Max’s career after a while. Of course it had been headlines, cases like this didn’t happen every day, but everything had died down eventually.

This was the first time Max had agreed to answering some short questions about the situation, taking the post quali interviews and the right timing since he wouldn’t be alone there.

“So Max, we would like to start with asking you about the situation with your father, is it resolved? And do you miss having family around at the track?” the first questions sounded through the room. Max let out a sigh.

“It is resolved now…” he started hesitantly. “As for having family at the track, my mum and sister will be there if I ask them to. And besides, I’ve basically got 19 brothers here watching out for me every weekend.” Max tried to lighten the situation, siling slightly.

Valtteri chuckled while Seb ruffled Max’s hair with a grin

“You know it, we’ll keep you safe Maxy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> & for feedback and anonymous requests (in case you for example don't want me to know how dirty minded you are (which can't be worse than me)), please use https://quagswagging.sarahah.com/


End file.
